


No you see me

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Semblances (RWBY), Brief mention of Adam, F/F, blake focussed, pre-bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Blake can disappear. It's useful. Sometimes.Prompt: You have a secret superpower: the ability to appear and disappear.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	No you see me

**Author's Note:**

> I found this wordpress daily prompts pdf so I'm gonna give that a whirl. The titles come from that.
> 
> disclaimer: there's going to be little to no editing/proofreading on these so sorry in advance but yeaah
> 
> enjoy

Blake Belladonna was special. And not in the ‘daddy’s special girl’ way, though that too. No, Blake had a superpower. She could disappear. It wasn’t anything dramatic, surrounding colours didn’t fade, and sounds of life around her didn’t muffle. 

But she did.

Her clothes dulled and her voice faltered whenever she went Shadow. She didn’t disappear entirely. It was more like she faded into the scenery and became background noise in everyone else’s lives.

It wasn’t like she dropped from existence. She still took up space and could interact with the physical world. 

It was like she was behind a one-way screen. She could see out easily but no one could look directly at her. Or hear her. Or feel her. She could walk through the halls at school and the students would split around her without even realising she was there. No one would call on her in class or bother her when she was reading. It was great. She had a superpower. 

And she couldn’t even control it.

Before the power revealed itself and hid her, Blake was a loud and outgoing child. She was bright and opinionated and was always at the forefront of rights rallies, making people shut up and listen to what she had to say. Blake was colourful.

Then came Adam. 

The power protected her. Whenever he’d get too angry and she couldn’t calm him down she’d Shadow and he would forget why he was mad and move onto the next crisis. She’d reappear when she felt safer.

Then she began to fade seemingly at random and for unspecified amounts of time. She’d watch the colours bleed out of her clothes, feel the words catch in her throat as the people she was talking to moments before stared right through her and easily moved on. Away.

Even after she’d left Adam behind and found her own path forward, she was still more Shadow than person. So she stopped trying. 

She began dressing exclusively in black and white just so she wouldn’t have to see herself disappear. She talked less and kept to herself more and more. It got to the point where she could no longer tell if she was a Shadow or not. 

It’s not like it made a difference anyway. No one saw her no matter which version of herself was sitting in the corner reading quietly.

Except for me. 

Blake Belladonna could disappear, but I always saw her. Wherever she went it was like a beacon drawing me directly to her. She shone through the fog and I was hooked from the start. 

Maybe today I’ll even talk to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
